


Fuck It All

by kavkei



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, it might not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, since I haven't get laid for years now, she thinks I should go get laid sometimes. Be it a guy or a girl, it doesn't matter. But she knows that I'm not gonna go and hook up with some whore. So, she told me to fuck anyone close to me. Close to me as in anyone from BIGBANG." he eyed his listener with assurance in his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It All

**Author's Note:**

> this was written years ago before 2010. haha.

They sat there alone in the room, looking into each other. Hearing each other's problems with a heavy sigh they became quiet after filling out their hearts content. On the bed they were still gazing into eah other's eyes not speaking a word. For a moment, the other was shifting his position making the other thought of him leaving the room to avoid the stupid awkwardness.

But that didn't happen, he just wanna have a better position to look at the other when he said, "A friend of mine told me that I could turn straight guys into homos. Hahahaha...she must be shitting me" The other stared at him curiously, don't know where this conversation would lead them to.

"Well for a moment when you were blonde, you did look like a girl. Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous...yeah." he said and nodded to himself as if assuring his own answers.

"Oh, I guess she's not shitting me then. You know, she even said that I should try pucker up with a guy. Check my orientation." he let out a nervous laugh fingers fidling with the hem of his John G. shorts.

"Your friend, she seems to have her own ideas of enjoying life. I think I should meet her, she sounds interesting. What other ideas she planted in your mohawk head here?" interests could be heard in his deep tone voice.

"Well, since I haven't get laid for years now, she thinks I should go get laid sometimes. Be it a guy or a girl, it doesn't matter. But she knows that I'm not gonna go and hook up with some whore. So, she told me to fuck anyone close to me. Close to me as in anyone from BIGBANG." he eyed his listener with assurance in his gaze.

"Anyone you have in mind?" he asked taking his risks of the consequence that might occur from it.

"....... don't freak out." he said in a small voice. Getting a mouthed, _'I won't,'_ he continued on, "this guy, name Choi Seunghyun." he looked down while the other looked at him, surprised.

"Ji...ok..." he reached for the other's fiddling hand and called out his name again but still the eyes were fixed on the floor. "Look at me." he demanded. Jiyong looked at him timidly, afraid that the man in front of him might hit him for being fucking ridiculous.

Seunghyun moved closer, the other free hand reached for Jiyong's neck, pulling the delicate boy closer to him. He is inching forward closing the gap between them. Nervous heavy breathing could be heard as they came closer. Seunghyun opened his mouth slightly to close on the other's when he felt Jiyong's hand on his cheek trying to stopping him.

"You don't want this. I was just shitting crap with you. She, never planted me this fucked up ideas. She, doesn't even exist. Hyung, I was just..." the rest of his words trailed off when Seunghyun closed it with his soft lips. Jiyong tried to fight back but the taste of it made him weak all over.

He didn't know why but he certainly enjoyed it when he let out a soft moan giving access to Seunghyun for a more intimate kiss. His tounge travelled in Jiyong's cavern going around in circles tracing every inch of it. When their tounge clash, that was the beginning of the tounge wrestle. It was getting even more intense when not only were their tounges exploring each other but their hands too. Jiyong's hands that were on Seunghyun's cheeks were now inside the open collar of his button up shirt while the other grabbing on the soft jet black hair.

Seunghyun's hands were all over the lithe form he's puckering now. The choice of clothing today was very skin displaying. A pair of shorts revealing the thin smooth fair legs and a thin piece of singlet showing mostly everything. He trailed the boy's collar bone with one hand while the other feeling the soft thigh and into the open of the shorts to where the arousing member is.

With every touch, they moaned even more until Seunghyun had his hand in his shorts that Jiyong stopped abruptly. Surprised of the action he's receiving from the man in front of him. "What the hell was that?" he asked in between pants not loudly tho and also not in an angry tone just intense. "That was, normal reaction Ji." Seunghyun answered matter-of-factly.

Jiyong couldn't think straight anymore. The presence of the man in front of him was definitely an overpowering aura that kept pulling him in. The kissed he received from those delicate lips and bubblegum tounge was heaven beyond compare but the fucking reaction he gave from was too overwhelming for him. He's not ready for anything else that puckering. He stood up, an attempt to go away before the man who still sat on his bed with the most calm looked he ever saw spoke up and made him stop, "There's nothing to be afraid of. You friend, she's right. I'm definitely a straight man a couple of minutes ago, but right now Ji, I'm not so sure anymore."

Jiyong turned to face his friend who's right now might be losing every single sense in his brain cells. Looking straight into Seunghyun's raven irises, he stated firmly, a little freaking out if I might say, "SHE does not exist Seunghyun. What crap are you giving me now? I fucking shitting you just now. Please, it was a mistake. You and I it won't work out. A couple of minutes ago you were straight and you still are now. I'ma get the hell outta here." he made to move when Seunghyun said, "Fuck it if she's existed or not! Fuck it if you're shitting me! Fuck it all coz right now, I am confused and it's your fault Ji. Be responsible." He felt the strong arms from the bigger man enclosed around him. His breathing was heavy and aroused next to his ear, his body shivers, his mind decided to stop thinking and every bone in his body is limping and melting from the butterfly kisses now Seunghyun gave him behind his neck.

"Seunghyun..." he called out not sure why but he did. When the man turned him around so they face each other he began, "Fuck it all, just do me now."

A smirk form on the other man's lips and he immediately pushed Jiyong lightly on the bed. "Seunghyun...I've never done this so...be gentle." Jiyong said in a small voice. Seunghyun chuckled totally killed the intense atmosphere and nodded assuringly. "What? You think I've done this before Ji? Heck."

Jiyong smiled of the remark and pulled Seunghyun who was towering him closer for a deep kiss. While struggling for control, Seunghyun had his hard erection rubbed against Jiyong's own and he moaned lightly into the kiss, grinding his hips against the man on top of him. Lots were going on in Jiyong's head trying to measure up what's right and what's wrong when his thought process was interrupted by the suddenly chill he felt when he realized that he was half naked and his arousing member were now up from his long sleep.

Jiyong blushed ashamed of what his body is doing when Seunghyun got off him and started unbuttoning his shirt and undo his pants. Seeing that, Jiyong took off his singlet equaling with the naked man towering him with a gaze full of lust. Seunghyun's hand sliding down inside to where Jiyong's erection was and gripping it tightly, rubbing his thumb on the head as he slowly slid his hand up and down the entire length. All Jiyong could do was thrust his hips toward the hand doing him and moan into the kiss more, pulling away just enough to nibble and suck on his shoulder. He mentally slapped his forehead from doing that, _"Damn, that's going to leave a mark in the morning."_

"Don't worry about it. You know I never wear anything revealing."

"How could I forget?" Jiyong retort, this time being a little brave, he nipped playfully at Seunghyun's throat as one of the older man's arms made it’s way around his waist to lay him down onto the bed gently. He gave Jiyong a tiny smirk and he reached for a white tube that he saw on the neatly dustless bedside table, "What are you doing with my mom's body lotion?" Jiyong asked nervously. Seunghyun ignored him and began to flip the top open and squeezed some of the lubricant onto his hands, "I just bought that for her. I'm giving it to her tomorrow." Still ignoring the younger boy, he kept on with coating his fingers before leaning down and placed a kiss on Jiyong's lips, "Asshole, don't you frigging ignore me. Answer me?" Instead of answering with words, Seunghyun decided to answer it with action. On cue, he slipped a finger inside of Jiyong's virgin entrance.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Jiyong moaned out loudly, surprised to the sudden pain he felt below him, the pain he felt was agonizing as his body is not used to it, he arched his back and pulled away from the kiss. The sensation he felt was both wonderful and confusing. Seunghyun kept going, fascinated with the sight before him. _"Oh yeah. Who ever she is, she's definitely right."_ he mentally agreed to the SHE Jiyong created. He pushed in and out of the entrance making Jiyong moaned to every movement. He pushed in the 2nd finger. Jiyong jerked to another pain he felt. Seunghyun wriggled his fingers around inside of Jiyong, scissoring him to prepare for him in awhile.

"I don't know for sure. But I think maybe you're ready for me Ji." That statement definitely made Jiyong's eyes wide in awe. He was definitely afraid of this. And for the past 10 minutes, he still doesn't know how Seunghyun could be very calm. Seunghyun pulled his fingers from Jiyong and positioned himself behind the skinny bitch. Jiyong closed his eyes, his heartbeat so damn fast he thought it might burst out of the cage. Jiyong could feel Seunghyun's tip against his entrance and though he was scared, it definitely heightened his craving for the man behind him.

The second Seunghyn entered him, Jiyong threw his head backwards and let out a loud moan of both pain and pleasure. Seunghyun didn't move at all, this time he was not only giving time for Jiyong to get accustomed to his length but also to calm his speeding heartbeat. _"This is too much."_ he thought to himself. It was great, no words could describe the feeling the two confused boys when he was inside of the other. Seunghyun doesn't know exactly what to do but he started pumping anyway. In and out, slowly he tries to find that "spot" and give Jiyong pleasure instead of pain.

Jiyong's hands clenched his bed sheet tightly enduring the pain he felt. Seunghyun's too big for his tight entrance, he thought he was bleeding down there. Nonetheless, Jiyong rocked his hips in time with the charismatic guy's slow and steady thrust until Jiyong felt his tip touch that special spot and he arched his back, practically screaming out his name in complete pleasure.

"Oh God!" they both breathed. Seunghyun started to move his hips up and down, rubbing against the spot more and causing Jiyong to moan and groan with unimaginable pleasure. At that rate there was no way both of them were going to be able to hold off for very long at all. After all, it was their first time anyway.

Jiyong moaned out a little more at the feel of a warm hand wrapping around his own erection and pumping it in time with the thrust that Seunghyun gave to him. “Ah… Seunghyun” he purred, rocking his hips with Seunghyun's rhythm and both trying their hardest to hold off the climax. Though it's their first time and it was awkward in the beginning, they both didn't want it to end quickly. However, they had to surrender when orgasm took control of them.

The next thing Jiyong knew, his entire field of vision went white and he arched his back, cumming all over him and Seunghyun’s stomach. Not long after that, he heard his name in the most intense and hot way when Seunghyun came and explode inside of him. The sensation he felt was unimaginable. They both couldn't seem to hear a thing but their own heartbeat and the sound of blood rushing in their ears. A violent chill shoots down Jiyong's spine and his vision finally came back and he saw Seunghyun looked down at him. Jiyong could feel him pulled himself out of him and Jiyong let out an inaudible whimper before they both collapsed down onto the bed.

Seunghyun looked at the worned out boy next to him. Reaching out to combed the hair plastered on Jiyong's perfect face his hand was grabbed by the wrist. "Am I responsible enough hyung?" he asked sarcastically. Seunghyn gave him a smile and curled up next to him. “You definitely are Ji.” He answered, kissing at Jiyong's neck gently as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, pulling Jiyong closer to him.

"So, you....still confused?" Jiyong asked in a small voice. Seunghyun tilted his chin up and looked deep in those umber eyes, "Are you Ji?" Jiyong simply shook his head, not being able to make any words at the current moment, and roll over to face Seunghyun, slipping his skinny arms around the other man's neck and resting his head on the broad chest. His heartbeat was steady, unlike Jiyong's, _"I guess, this will work."_ he thought to himself and the last thing Jiyong remembered was Seunghyun holding him and stroking his hair.

“Go to sleep, Ji.” It was the last thing Seunghyun said before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
